A Very Hoppy Harry Easter
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Nine and a half year old Harry Snape suddenly is given a lot of responsibility to try and prove to his little brother and sister that the Easter Bunny is real. Meanwhile, when Tobey and Eve start getting too competitive about the Easter egg hunt at church, Lily reminds them all about the true meaning of the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Hide and Go Seek

 _It's FINALLY here! Happy Easter to everyone! (only fifteen days away) Oh and by the way this will be my last story ever here on fanfiction… JK! April Fools! I'm probably going to be writing stories and posting them until the day I die which hopefully won't be for a very long time even though I'm ready to go to whenever God wants me, I'm really enjoying my life down here on earth for the moment. So anyway, God bless and enjoy the story! As always you guys are absolutely one hundred percent amazing!_

Harry Snape was a very happy nine and a half year old kid. He twirled and spun around in circles and tilted his head back while he caught raindrops on his tongue. He had quite a few of his bottom teeth missing now. He bent over and did a cartwheel over a couple of puddles before his mother stuck her head out the door and called to him. "Harry, it's time to come inside now sweetheart! Your lunch is ready!" she exclaimed.

"Coming Mum!" Harry called back to her as he leapt back to his feet and rushed through the pouring rain towards the front door. His dog (a Jack Russell terrier poodle mix) Cowboy was there to greet him as he came inside.

"Make sure that you leave your boots on the rug." His mother instructed as he slid both of his red rubber boots off his feet and then removed his yellow rain jacket by pulling his arms through the sleeves and then hung it up on its proper hook. Then he took off his rainhat and set it down next to the coatrack before removing his glasses from his face and breathing on them.

"I don't know how you can see anything when your glasses are all fogged up like that." His father said while Harry used the hem of his shirt to rub them dry again before he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table in-between his mother and his little brother Tobey before taking a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich. Tobey grinned and eagerly took a bite of his sandwich even though it was very tiny and not as big as Harry's was.

"That's a very good boy Tobey. Now it's your turn Evie." Lily told her daughter but the five year old little girl simply just shoved her plate away in protest.

"I don't want it! I'm not hungry!" she cried.

"That's alright, you still have to sit here with everyone else though and you won't get dessert if you don't eat your lunch." Her mother told her as Eve slowly pulled back her plate and took a tiny bite of her sandwich while Lily smiled at her warmly. "That's my big girl." She said while Snape sat down on the other side of her so that he could start eating his lunch.

"Don't forget, we're all going out to supper tonight." He said.

"That's right and tomorrow we're going to busy coloring eggs for the Easter Bunny." Lily told them excitedly. "Because Sunday's Easter." She said as an extremely large and excited grin stretched a crossed Harr's face while he took a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"That's when we have our annual Easter egg hunt!" he cried enthusiastically as both of his parents laughed.

"Yep that's right, and I take it that you're excited." His mother said.

"Of course I am, Dad and I win every single year." He told her.

"Well, I do have to admit. Harry and I make quite a team. But you know Harry, there's more to the Easter egg hunt than just winning. The reason that our church even has it at all is because it's a fundraiser to help support the children's hospital." His father told him.

"I know that, but we're still going to kick their butts!" he cried out of pure enthusiasm.

"Yeah! That's my boy!" his father exclaimed before he gave him a high five.

After lunch was over Lily decided to take Tobey and Eve to see the Easter Bunny while Harry stayed home with his father (and since it stopped raining) catching fairies in the backyard. The children were very excited about going to the mall to see him, but when it finally became their turn for their mother to set them both down on top of his lap the two children started to cry. They were still very upset when they got home and Lily still was trying desperately to calm them down while Harry rested his head up against his father's chest watching the television.

Snape planted a soft and tender kiss on the top of his head before turning his own head around and watching as his wife carried his daughter and youngest son out into the living room. "Something tells me that things didn't go as well as we originally had hoped." He said.

"Yeah, everything was fine until we got there." Lily replied while she sat down on top of the couch a crossed from them and cuddled both of her children close to her chest before giving them each a kiss on top of their heads.

"Don't worry, they'll cheer up when they realize that the Easter Bunny will be leaving them their Easter baskets full of candy in a couple of days." Harry told her and sure enough both of the children instantly stopped crying and turned to look at him and grinned. "See? I told you so." He said as his father chuckled and planted another kiss on the top of his head.

"Tell you what? I have a great idea. Why don't we all play a game?" Lily suggested.

"What game is that Mummy?" Tobey wondered while he glanced up at her questioningly.

"How about hide and go seek?" she questioned him back.

"Yay! I love that game! That's my favorite!" he cried excitedly.

"Alright, you and your brother and sister go ahead and hide and I'll count." She told them as all three children quickly leapt off the couch while she closed her eyes and covered them up with her hands before she started to count. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Alright, ready or not, here I come!" she cried as she opened her eyes and uncovered them with her hands before she stood up and started walking through the living room.

"Harry's generally the hardest one to find so I'll look for him last. I'll try looking for either Tobey or Eve first." She said to herself as she walked into the dining room and sure enough she caught a glimpse of her five year old daughter hiding under the table with a huge grin on her face. "I wonder where Evie could be,.." she said before she bent down and peered underneath the table. "There she is!" she exclaimed as the little girl squealed and giggled.

"Alright darling, you can help me find your brothers." She said before she took ahold of her hand and helped her out from underneath the table and helped her back up to her feet. "Alright boys, ready or not here we come!" she yelled. "Harry,.. Tobey!" she called as she went into the bathroom and turned on the light before she pulled back the shower curtain and looked behind it. Sure enough a little boy was standing behind it. "Okay Tobey, I see you. You can come out now." She told him as he shyly smiled at her before climbing out of the bathtub.

"Wow, you both picked very good hiding places." She said as she took each one of her children by the hand again. "Now here comes the hardest part since Harry's the only one left to find." She said as she went inside Harry's bedroom and flipped on the light switch before looking underneath his bed. "Nope, he's not here." She said to herself before she looked inside his closet and turned on the light. "He's not here either which to tell you the truth I'm rather surprised because considering the fact that it's an absolute mess, it would make a very good hiding spot." She said before she turned off the lights again.

"Hey Tobey, can you please turn off the light for me in the bathroom sweetheart while I go check in your room?" she questioned him. "Because I forgot to while I was in there." She told him.

"Yes Mummy." He told her with a nod before he quickly hurried inside the bathroom and flipped off the switch for her. Meanwhile Lily continued searching the whole entire house for Harry.

"Alright Severus, I need some backup. I've looked everywhere for Harry and I still can't find him anywhere!" she exclaimed with pure and utter astonishment and disbelief but Snape simply just grinned at her before Harry came out from behind the couch.

"Not everywhere." He said swinging one leg over it and climbing back onto the cushion and sitting down on top of it.

"Wow Harry, I'm surprised that you can still fit behind there." His mother said as Harry grinned at her revealing his missing baby teeth.

"Yep, I'm still the hide and go seek champion!" he cried as both of his parents laughed.

"You must certainly are." Lily told him. "And I have to admit, I'm rather impressed at how good you are at this game." She said.

"My turn!" he exclaimed before he turned his head around and hid his face in the side of the couch and started to count.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Out to Dinner

Later on that evening Harry's parents took him and his little brother and sister out to Marty's Family Restaurant for dinner. Harry waited patiently in line with his father while Lily took Tobey and Eve to use the restroom. She waited by both bathroom doors for them to finish. A few minutes later the men's room door opened and Tobey came out of it shortly followed by his little sister who came out of the lady's room a few seconds later.

"Did you guys remember to wash your hands?" Lily inquired as both of the children nodded. "Alright then I'll take your word for it." She said before she took each of them by the hand and walked over to the line where Harry and his father were still standing. That's when all of a sudden a waitress arrived.

"How many are there in your party?" she inquired as she looked at Snape.

"Five." He replied.

"Right this way then." She told them before she led them away and all five of them sat down at the table. Harry and his father took one side of the booth while Lily, Tobey, and Eve took the opposite side. The waitress each gave them a menu before Eve raised her hand. "Yes mam?" the waitress questioned her with a grin before the little girl put her hand back down.

"Excuse me but I don't know how to read yet." She told her with a shake of her head.

"That's alright, I'm sure that your mummy or daddy can help you. By the way, I like your dress. Pink is my favorite color, and it matches your nails and ponytail holder." The waitress told her.

"What do you say Evie?" her mother inquired as Eve turned to look at her before she smiled over at the waitress.

"Thank you." She responded as the waitress nodded at her.

"You're very welcome. Can I get you anything to drink?" she wondered.

"Chocolate milk." The little girl replied while the waitress' quill magically hovered in the air and then scribbled her order down before glancing up at Tobey. "And what about you sir?" she asked him but since he didn't know that she was talking to him since he had never been to referred to as sir before, Lily had to help him out.

"Tobey, what do you want to drink?" she asked him.

"Milk!" he exclaimed before the quill began to scribble again and then the waitress glanced up at Lily.

"I'll just have some iced tea please." She said and once the quill finished scribbling she turned to look over at Snape.

"Coke please." He told her when her eyes finally fell upon Harry and the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"I don't believe it. It's Harry Potter." She said with complete and utter astonishment and disbelief.

"Harry Snape actually but I get that a lot. And I would like a coke like my father please." He told her.

"Make that a small one though. He doesn't need more than that." Lily told her as the quill finally finished scribbling their orders.

"I'll be right back in just a second." She said before she turned around and walked away.

"So what do you think you would like to eat son?" Snape wondered while he glanced down at Harry who was busy unfolding the children's menu.

"I dunno. I'll probably just have some macaroni and cheese." He said while Tobey opened his bag of crayons and started to color.

"Can I have some ice cream?" Eve wondered as she glanced up at her mother.

"If you behave yourself and eat your dinner." She told her daughter.

"Yay!" she cried excitedly.

A few minutes later the waitress came back to their table carrying their tray of drinks. "Here you go, now do you know what you would like to order?" she questioned them.

"Evie, why don't you go ahead and start baby." Lily told her.

" A plain hambooger with ketchup and mustard." She told her as Harry and his father both lowered their heads and grinned so that Lily couldn't see how much they were struggling with trying to hold their laughter inside of them.

"Alright do you want a side of fries with that?" the waitress asked her once the quill had finished scribbling down her order.

"Yes please." Eve replied with a nod before the waitress turned over to Tobey who ordered some pizza. After that it was Lily's turn to order and she decided to choose chicken and dumplings for her meal, Snape ordered a pizza like his youngest son Tobey with a side order of breadsticks and Harry ordered some breaded chicken and French fries for his supper. After the waitress finished getting all of their orders she promised that she would be back later with their food.

About twenty to thirty minutes later their meals finally arrived and were placed on the table in front of them. "Harry sweetheart, would you like to say grace tonight?" Lily asked him.

"Yes I would." He told her.

"Alright, it's time to bow our heads and pray to Jesus now." She said while stopping Tobey and Eve from trying to eat in the process. Eventually both children bowed their heads, closed their eyes, and folded their hands to pray. Meanwhile Harry, Snape, and Lily all took ahold of each other's hands before bowing their heads and closing their own eyes.

"Dear Lord, bless this meal that we're about to receive. Thank you for us being able to sit down at the table as a family to enjoy it. And most of all thank you for giving your Son to die on the cross for our sins so that we can enter the kingdom of Heaven someday to be with you. Help us to remember that Lord in this Easter season. This we ask in your name, amen." He said.

"Amen." Both of his parents said.

"Amen let's eat!" Eve exclaimed eagerly as Lily and Severus both laughed before everyone started to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Easter Bunny

The following morning Harry woke up to the smell of hard boiled eggs cooking. After he used the bathroom he sat down next to Tobey at the breakfast table. "Well there you are, good morning." His mother told him as she turned her head and smiled warmly at him while he sniffed and rubbed his forehead. "As soon as you finish breakfast you and your brother and sister can color eggs then." She said.

"Then can we go to the park to play?" Eve asked her.

"Sure you can sweetheart. You and Tobey have to take baths anyway tonight so you might as well get as dirty as you can get today." She replied as her husband entered the kitchen and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Please don't encourage them." He told her.

"What about Harry? Doesn't he need a bath too?" Eve asked her as she shook her head at her while she continued cooking the eggs.

"No honey, Harry's going to take a shower tomorrow morning before church since he doesn't take baths anymore." She explained.

"You mean no more bath toys?" Eve questioned as she stared at Harry and widened her eyes with pure astonishment and dropped her jaw with complete and utter disbelief. Harry just simply grinned at her and stifled a laugh.

"Yep. I'm too old for that now." He told her.

"I'm _never_ going to be too old for it! I'm going to be a ninety-two year old grandmother and still play with bath toys. Either that, or I think I'll stay a little girl forever and refuse to grow up." She said.

"Just because you get bigger on the outside doesn't mean that you have to on the inside. Your heart can stay young forever." Her father told her with a grin and a wink. After the children had finished eating their blueberry pancakes, Lily kept true to her word and Snape helped her get the table ready for the children to dye eggs.

"Alright Harry, why don't you go first so you can go ahead and show your little brother and sister how to do it." Lily suggested as Harry grabbed one of the dragon eggs out of the container and set it inside the mug. "See, it's very easy to do you just don't want to drop the eggs or they'll either crack or break." She told her other two children as they grabbed their own eggs and gently set them down inside different mugs.

When the dragon eggs were all finished, Lily told them that it was time to let them dry. "Wow, you all did a wonderful job. We have blue, orange, green, pink, yellow, and purple. I'm sure that the Easter Bunny is going to love them. Now c'mon everyone get your jackets and we'll all go to the park to play. Oh and be sure to wash your hands first."

She told them as they all leapt up from the chair and hurried into to the kitchen. Harry was big enough that he didn't need the stool to stand on anymore, but Tobey and Eve needed it so that they could reach the sink. After all three children were cleaned up they grabbed their jackets and put them on while following their mother outside. "Are you coming with us Severus?" she inquired.

"No, you guys go ahead. I have quite a bit of work that I have to get done. I'll see you later." He told them.

"Alright, I sort of wish that you were coming with us but goodbye Father." Harry said as he waved back at him before closing the door behind him. A grin stretched a crossed Snape's face before he turned around and walked down the hallway.

 _…._

"Hey guess what Mum? Look how high I can go!" Harry cried while he swung higher and higher on his swing and grinned while Lily tilted her head back to look up at him and smiled.

"Wow, that's very good sweetheart. You are getting pretty high." She told him when all of a sudden Eve gasped and dropped her jaw down with complete and utter disbelief as a tiny white rabbit hopped out of the bushes wiggling his nose and twitching his stubby little tail back and forth.

"Look Mummy!" she exclaimed as she pointed at him while Lily turned her head again to see where her daughter was pointing at. "It's a little bunny rabbit! Maybe it's the Easter Bunny!" she cried.

"That can't be the Easter Bunny, he's just a baby. The Easter Bunny is an adult rabbit." Tobey told her when suddenly she placed her hands upon her hips and glared at him.

"How do you know that Tobias Elliot Snape! We've never seen him before!" she snapped while pointing at angry finger at him.

"Yes we did, at the mall." He told her.

"No we didn't! That wasn't the _real_ Easter Bunny, that was just some man in a scary costume! The Easter Bunny is a real bunny!" she yelled when all of a sudden she heard another big and husky looking boy scoff behind her. As she turned around she realized that it was her cousin Dudley. "What are _you_ doing here Dudley Dursley!" she spat.

"I'm here at the park with my mum just like you. I just can't believe that you still believe in the Easter Bunny." He told her. "I mean come on think about it, how likely is it that a rabbit comes into our houses at night and lays eggs all over the place?" he questioned her.

"Just as likely as when the tooth fairy comes and leaves us money after we lose a tooth, and how Santa Claus comes and leaves us presents under our Christmas trees. Well, maybe not under _your_ Christmas tree. He probably just leaves coal in your stocking." She told him.

"Face it Evangeline, it's just a bunch of baby stuff!" he exclaimed as Eve suddenly felt as if she was on the verge of tears.

"No it's not! The Easter Bunny's real, and he's right down there!" she cried before she walked over to him and bent down and picked him up holding him inside her arms. "See, he's got a broken leg. We can fix him up by Easter can't we Mummy? Because he can't leave us candy if he isn't better by then." She said with a sniff while she blinked away her tears.

"Yes darling, of course we can." Lily told her daughter as she bent down to her level and brushed away her tears before she turned her head back around and looked at Harry. "C'mon Harry it's time to go home now!" she called as Harry nodded and stopped the swing by skidding his feet in the dirt before he leapt up off the swing and hurried over to them. Lily stood back up and guided Tobey and Eve back to the car while Harry followed along behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The First Easter

 _I'm sorry that I haven't written all day. It was gorgeous out around here so I was outside most of the day and quite a bit busy as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

Snape walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway to find that his wife and children had already come home and all of a sudden he caught a glimpse of the rabbit that was inside his daughter's arms. "Evangeline, why are you holding a rabbit?" he wondered.

"Because he likes to be held." She told him before he glanced over at his wife.

"Alright Lily help me out, what's going on?" he inquired but it was Harry who answered him instead.

"Dudley was at the park today with his mother and he was making fun of her for believing in the Easter Bunny, and she thinks that that rabbit's him." He explained.

"And he's got a broken leg. So Mummy said that we could take him home with us and fic him up just in time for Easter so he'll still have plenty of time to deliver Easter baskets to all of the children in the world." Eve finished. "And I think I'm going to name him Peter Cottontail!" she exclaimed excitedly before Lily started to sing to her.

"Here comes Peter Cottontail, hopping down the bunny trail. Hippity, hoppity Easter's on its way! Bringing every girl and boy baskets full of Easter joy. Thing to make your Easter bright and gay." She sang.

"What does gay mean Mummy?" Eve asked her as she exchanged nervous and worried glances with her husband.

"It means happy sweetheart." Her mother told her quickly feeling the sweat roll down her forehead.

"Oh." She replied.

"But my best friend Ron Weasley told me that it meant that two guys_" Harry began before Lily quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Okay! I think that's enough chitter chatter for right now. After all, we need to get busy fixing that leg of Peter's." she said as she took the rabbit from her daughter's arms and turned around and walked away.

"I don't understand Dad, what did I say?" Harry wondered.

"Never mind son. Harry, do you want to go out back and play a game of catch with me?" his father questioned him.

"Yeah!" he cried eagerly.

"Can I play too Daddy?" Tobey asked him.

"Sure buddy, that way us boys will be able to get a chance to spend some time together and so will the girls." He replied. "Alright guys let's go outside and play some ball!" he cried as both boys suddenly burst into excitement before all three of them raced outside. They played outside for hours. First they played catch and then they spent time playing hide and go seek and climbing trees in the woods and even a game of treasure hunt.

By the time that they had finished playing it was time to go inside and washup for dinner. "So how's Peter Rabbit doing?" Snape wondered as they all gathered around the table after it was finally set.

"His name isn't Peter Rabbit! It's Peter Cottontail!" Eve exclaimed.

"Well whoever he is how's he doing?" he questioned before they all sat down to eat.

"He's doing a lot better ever since I bandaged him up and gave him that potion to drink." Lily said.

"And he'll be all better so that he'll be able to go out tonight then right Mummy?" Eve inquired.

"I'm sure he will be. Now c'mon darling, it's time to bow your head to pray." Her mother told her as they all closed their eyes and grabbed ahold of each other's hands while they bowed their heads.

Later on that night Lily sat down on top of Eve's bed while Eve and Tobey sat down on either side of her and cuddled laid their heads down on top of their shoulders. Lily planted a kiss on top of each of their heads before she raised her wand and levitated one of the books off the shelf and signaled it over to her.

"What story are you going to read to us tonight Mummy?" Eve asked her.

"It's a good old story that my great aunts Eunice May and Bertie May used to tell me when I was a little girl about the Easter Bunny, Eunice grew into a fine old lady and she would always tell me these funny jokes." She told her.

"Like what Mummy?" Eve asked her.

"Like one of them was all about how one time they cancelled classes at school due to the fact that the restrooms were flooded and other jokes for the grownups that kids wouldn't understand." She explained.

"Really? That is funny." Eve said with a giggle while she glanced up at her as Lily laughed before she kissed the top of her head again and then opened up the book and started to read. "Where did the Easter Bunny come from? Why does he leave us baskets full of Easter candy? Why do we color eggs at Easter, and most importantly, why do we even celebrate Easter at all?" she read before she turned the page while her children looked at the colorful illustrations of the children, rabbits, and basket full of Easter eggs on each page.

"Many children have wondered a lot about the Easter Bunny, maybe even you. It all started a very long time ago when there lived a rabbit named Jack inside of a little burrow in the ground. He was a very wise rabbit and he knew that since Christmas was the time that we celebrate the birth of Jesus, he wanted to do something that would celebrate the fact that He died and rose again for our sins. So the little rabbit decided to come up with a brand new holiday." Lily continued reading before she turned the page again.

"So he climbed out of his burrow and went hopping through the forest. There he met a sad little hen named Helen. When he saw that she had been crying he decided to ask her what the matter was. She told him that she was sad because she had lost her eggs since a fox had come and had taken them away from her. So Jack the rabbit promised her that he would help her find her eggs." She read as the two children finished looking at the picture of the hen and rabbit before she turned the page and continued on.

"Helen told her that there were twelve eggs that he needed to find. Jack knew that twelve made a dozen and so to remember how many he found, he would paint every one of them that he found different colors so he wouldn't lose track of them. He found of them behind the old oak tree and painted it green, then he found another egg hidden in the bushes and painted it yellow. One of them he found sitting by a rock and he painted it orange, he even found one down by the swamp underneath a frog and painted it purple." She read before she turned the page again.

"At last Jack had found all twelve of Helen's eggs and returned them. He was glad that she was happy to have them back, but it was such a fun game to try and find all of the eggs and paint them all different colors he was sorry to see it end. However that's when he suddenly had an idea. Maybe it didn't have to end after all." She said before she turned another page. "Jack decided from that day forward that he would become the Easter Bunny and hide eggs for all of the children of the world to decorate.

Even though Easter will always be about finding and decorating eggs and finding lots of chocolates and sweets inside our Easter baskets, it will _always_ be about Jesus and that is the true reason why we celebrate it today." She read before she closed the book and then tucked both of the children into bed and kissed them goodnight. Then they said goodnight to each other before she turned off the light and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; A Very Hoppy Harry Easter

 _Hello everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that this is the last chapter to this story and the next Harry Snape Easter story will be up on April 13th which is a few days before Easter and it'll be the birth of Aaron's and Brittany's child to those who have chosen not to read any further until that is posted. There will also be another little Harry story a few days before Mother's Day. So enjoy the final chapter!_

"Harry! Harry! Wakeup! It's Easter morning!" Eve exclaimed as she climbed up onto Harry's bed and pulled back his covers. "It worked! We fixed up Peter's leg and he was able to deliver our Easter baskets in time!" she cried as Harry yawned and rolled over onto his side and rubbed his eyes before he eventually got up out of bed.

After Harry, Tobey, and Eve found all of their eggs and candy that the Easter Bunny had hidden for them, they got ready to go to church. "Harry, was Peter Cottontail really the Easter Bunny?" Eve inquired after they had climbed into the backseat of the car but Harry just simply shrugged his shoulders while he buckled himself in.

"I dunno." He admitted while his little brother and sister buckled themselves in as well.

"But even if he wasn't, there really is a Easter Bunny isn't there?" she questioned as he grinned at her.

"Of course there is. He's as real as you make him to be and he lives inside your heart." He told her.

"Just like Jesus does." She said as he smiled warmly at her.

"Yep you're right." He told her as they Lily slammed the door behind them and climbed inside the passenger's seat while Snape climbed inside the driver's seat and then they drove away and went to church.

 _…._

Everyone stood up from their pews and started to sing

 _Sing the joy of Easter Day,_

 _The Easter triumph fell,_

 _Jesus rose on Easter Day,_

 _The Lord who loves us well._

 _Good Joseph had a garden._

 _Amid its trees so tall._

 _The Lord Christ stood on Easter Day,_

 _He lives to save us all._

 _Sing the joy of Easter Day,_

 _The Easter triumph fell,_

 _Jesus rose on Easter Day,_

 _The Lord who loves us well._

 _And He rose at Easter,_

 _He is alive for aye,_

 _The very same Lord Jesus Christ who hears us sing today._

 _Sing the joy of Easter Day,_

 _The Easter triumph fell,_

 _Jesus rose on Easter Day,_

 _The Lord who loves us well._

 _Go tell the Lord Christ's message,_

 _The Easter triumph sing._

 _Till all His waiting children know_

 _That Jesus is their King._

After they all finished singing the preacher told them that they could be seated. He preached on and on about Jesus and the fact that the Easter egg is a symbol of new life and rebirth through Jesus Christ. Harry nodded and listened along with everyone else, but all that his little brother and sister seemed to be interested in was who was going to be the one to win the Easter egg hunt. After church was over it was finally time for them to choose their teams. Harry, Tobey, and their father were one team and Lily, Eve, and another woman from their church was the other.

"I'm going to kick your butt Tobias!" Eve hollered.

"No, I'm going to kick _your_ butt!" Tobey shouted back.

"Children you stop this behavior right now!" Their mother ordered when suddenly the whistle blew and they took off. Kids were pushing into each other, trying to steal one another's eggs, in fact it was complete chaos until Lily spoke up. "Remember children, Easter isn't about who gets the most chocolate and who finds the most eggs. It's about who finds the most hope in a new life because of what Jesus did for us." She told them.

"You're right Mummy, I'm sorry Eve." Tobey told her.

"I'm sorry too Tobey, because of me you're short one egg, and the game's almost over." She said.

"No he isn't." Harry said before he reached out of his basket and placed one of his own eggs inside his little brother's. "Happy Easter Tobey." He told him smiling warmly at him as Lily smiled back at him.

"That was very nice of you Harry, I'm proud of you." She told him.

"And the winner is Tobey Snape!" One of the judges announced before everyone else began to cheer and applaud as a proud grin stretched a crossed Tobey's face.


End file.
